The Pressure
The Pressure is the nineth episode in The Amazing World of Gumball. When Masami claims that Darwin is her boyfriend, Gumball vows to help his friend before he gets kissed. Plot It starts at Molly's Treehouse when Molly, Carmen, Carrie, Masami, Teri, Penny are in Molly's Treehouse. Masami sighed "Boring!" asked Molly what do you do in here? Molly answered "Chat, Hang out, Watch the boys."Gumball was on a skateboard doing a stunt. Masami said "You don't watch the boys, you kiss them." The Girls in the Treehouse didn't have boyfriends. Molly , Carmen , Teri , Leslie and Carrie lied about having a boyfriend. Penny wished that she had a boyfriend. Carrie asked Masami if she had a boyfriend. Masami attmited that Darwin was her boyfriend, but Carrie knew that she wasn't Darwin 's girlfriend. At the School At Elmore Junior High, Gumball , Darwin , Tobias and Banana Joe were laughing and talking, Banana Joe heard the girls talking about Darwin being Masami's boyfriend. Masami called Darwin "boyfriend" and told him to hold her book. Banana Joe said to Darwin that he's a girl lover. Darwin knew he wasn't Masami's boyfriend. Darwin didn't know what to do , so decided the jump out of a window and run away and hide forever and he would never forget his friends. Meanwhile, Penny walked to Gumball and asked if Gumball could walk her to the cafteria. Gumball tried to do what Penny said to him, but the boys wouldn't let him. The Cafteria At the cafteria, Gumball was eating his lunch until he heard Darwin 's voice calling him and Darwin told him that he was hungry and scared. The Treehouse Girls walked pasted Darwin . Gumball had a plan for Darwin to follow. They put their tray's on their faces and scattered around the cafteria, bumping into pilers while eveyone watched them. Gumball knew the coast is clear, but they ended up in front of the treehouse girls. Gumball and Darwin sceamed high-pitched then became low-pitched. Masami told Darwin to sit next to her. Masami came closer to Darwin and gave him a hug and tried to kiss him. Gumball tried to squeeze in before Masami kisses Darwin . Masami told Gumball about Darwin kissing her in the treehouse. Darwin was surprised about what Masami said. He kept his mouth open. Masami called Darwin to go, but Darwin stood there like an statue, until Masami shouted boyfriend, at Darwin . He followed her command and walked behined her and whispered to Gumball ,"Help Me." Gumball shouted "Don't worry buddy, I'll save you!" In a flash, Penny walked past Gumball and looked love-structed and had forgotten about what he was saying. The Swimming Pool At the Swimming Pool, Masami was looking for Darwin at the Swimming Pool. Gumball saw Darwin underwater and told him " Why are you doing down there?" Darwin answererd "Masami dosen't like swimming. She hates getting her hair wet. Gumball went on the highest climbing board and jumped off. Then Penny was looking for Gumball , but Gumball coludn't show the stunt to Penny and on his face on the water and sinked slowly. Masami and Penny heard the loud noise. Then Darwin came out of the water, breathing heavily. Darwin climbed out of pool and went to buy some ice-cream. When Darwin went, Gumball climbed out of the water, in pain. Idaho was walking with two ice-creams, and Gumball put it on his body. The Hallway In the Hallway, Masami floated up to Darwin and Darwin said "Listen Masami, I cant be your boyfriend, it's not your fault it's mine. Im just ready for you, now fly way, sweetheart." Masami started crying, Darwin asked Gumball " what do I do?" Gumball replied "I don't know." but Darwin said it was a boyfriend joke. Then Masami striked a lighting bolt near him, Darwin said i'll do whatever you say, i'll come to the treehouse, i'll i'll i'll kiss you. "ok see you there sweet lips. Gumball climbed out of the bin and said "oh, man I'm so sorry." Darwin said quietly: "What did you make me Do? then he screamed: " WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO!!!!!!! iM Im gonna kiss a girl and get married. I don't wanna get married. Grrr. Gumball said softly, " Im sorry dude, Its cool right?" Darwin shouted " NOT COOL MAN, NOT COOL" Gumball had to save Darwin from being kissed, but he needed a date into the treehouse. Back at the Treehouse At the treehouse, Darwin needed Gumball to help him not to get kissed by Masami, but Gumball was in the treehouse as well. His date was Penny. Masami asked all the girls boyfriend's. Molly laughed, weakly, Carrie and Carmen whistled, but Teri told the truth. Only Masami and Penny only has boys to kiss. Masami was about to kiss Darwin, but Gumball and Penny were floating in the universe, dancing, then they felt the universe moving between them, but it was Tobias and Banana Joe trying to knock down Molly's treehouse Penny and Gumball were about to kiss until the tree was about to fall down and then Darwin and Gumball kissed. Gumball thought that kissing Penny was being ran over by a unicorn and then they walked back home with big beady eyes. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Masami Other Characters *Molly *Teri *Carmen *Carrie *Leslie *Penny *Rocky *Tobias *Banana Joe Gallery Weird Looking.jpg Intimidate.jpg 4679657 l3.jpg WHAT!.jpg Pressure Kissing.jpg Images (1).jpg Darwin Mad.jpg Hard Landing.jpg Gumball Afraid.jpg Crazed Banana Joe.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1